Game With A Mean Storyteller
It's an IRC Exalted 2e game Remmon runs on Sundays, around 19 GMT+1. * It might get renamed to Tales of Glorious Banana Republic, if the players play their cards right. ** Yeah right. More like Tales of a Glorious Banana Tyranny. *** As it turned out, the players did not play their cards right, so it remains GWAMS. Dramatis Personae * Three Crowns, a Night Caste Solar. Played by Erik Mesoy. * The Black Bird Whose Ashes Turn To Blood, or Birds for short, a Daybreak Caste Abyssal. Formerly known as Dusk Rainbow. Played by AnnoDomini. * Silk Staff, a Changing Moon Lunar. Played by xp194. Defunct Characters * Mist, a Full Moon Lunar. Played by JammyBoo32. Plot We were hired to help with exploring a First Age laboratory on a lost island. We stole the map instead, killed the town guard, and went there ourselves via Stormwind Rider. After some mucking about with the defenses and Dusk Rainbow getting injured, we waited around, training on a rooftop while Dusk Rainbow rested and summoned First Circle demons. Three Crowns has since claimed the hearthstone from the manse in the mountain on the island, and we are about to go tax some NPCs for visiting our island. We taxed the NPCs, and Dusk did some Stupid Impulsive Solar Shit that blew up all their ships and killed most of them. Now we're left with only about twenty people and a DB to start Dusk's new Glorious Solar Nation with. Dusk has reconstituted the deliberative, Crowns has attuned to the manse, Mist has gotten a stunt 3, and now we're all plotting a raid on some Immaculate temple. The raid on the Immaculate temple went down some sessions ago. Crowns went down too after he tried to duel the temple/fortress' leading Immaculate, after an extended combat with lots and lots of PDs and 2 attack flurries. After subduing Crowns, Mist engaged the Immaculate in single combat as well, prompting the Immaculate to give the PCs the option to leave peacefully. The players returned to the island of uncivilised cannibals they'd visited on the way to their treasure hunt last time. With the plot to get food from the raid failed, the party made way to a different town, where Dusk agreed to build a wall out of Magma Krakens in exchange for bulk order food supplies. Crowns and Mist befriended a local Lunar, Silk, who was masquerading as the town mayor. Unfortunately, she was ambushed by a party of Dragon-Bloods and slain. Fortunately, she was resurrected and given the Black Exaltation by the Silver Prince. Since then the party has begrudgingly gone along to the Skullstone Archipelago with Violet, a deathknight in service to the Silver Prince, where Birds - as Dusk came to be now called - received instruction. When she was done training, Violet took everyone for a ride to Stygia, where Birds would meet the Neverborn. Fortunately, everyone managed to escape from the isle through a combination of magic, bravery and sheer persistence. Since then, we've made our way to the South, where we're going east along the coast. Currently, we're in the Lap, where we're investigating the Penitent, killing mortals for essence, and robbing people blind. Oh, and Mist got lost somewhere along the way. Logs Magnetic subpages, how do they work? /5 Sep 2010 /12 Sep 2010 /19 Sep 2010 /26 Sep 2010 /3 Oct 2010 /10 Oct 2010 /17 Oct 2010 /24 Oct 2010 /31 Oct 2010 /7 Nov 2010 /14 Nov 2010 /28 Nov 2010 /05 Dec 2010 In which we wander around the Lap and all get thrown out